Strawberry One-Shots
by ninjapanda16
Summary: Just as the title say. A series of one-shots based off the snapshots by ElemenTaila called 'Of Strawberry and Snapshots'. I have also been given permission from ElemenTaila to do so. This is pure Fem-Ichi. One-Shot No.6: Love, Chocolate and the Dead Don't Mix. On Hold
1. One-Shot 1 Strawberries a Resson to Kill

Strawberry One-shots

This is a series of one-shots based of the snapshots by ElemenTaila called 'Of Strawberry and Snapshots'. I have also been given permission from ElemenTaila to do so. The One-shots won't be in order and will be at random so I'll write each number and title of the snapshot that goes with the one-shot.

All Credit to the ideas you might read belongs to ElemenTaila. Anything and all things that relate to Bleach belong to Tite Kubo.

This is Fem-Ichi.

One-shot No.1: Strawberries, a Reason to Kill

From Snapshot No.12 Strawberry

It was meant to be a battle, a battle she was losing. A war she was a part of and losing ... but when the fox-faced, once a Captain of Squad 3 of the Gotei 13 randomly pulled out a bowl of strawberries from nowhere and held it out to her, Ichigo couldn't help but gape at the silver haired man.

She watched as her opponent sat down on what was left of a building wall and dusted off a spot next to him and pats it from her position on the ground, Zangetsu only a few centimetres away from her hand. He chose then to speak.

"My, my Ichigo" she narrowed her eyes at her foe. "Come on now, don't give me such a look, and let me finish speakin' first." He waited for a moment and once again held out the bawl of strawberries. "Let's forget 'bout fightin' for a moment and just enjoy some strawberries." His smile, if possible got bigger.

Ichigo may have been exhausted but she couldn't help but feel that the person in front of her was trying to make fun of her name. And if there's one thing she hates. It'll have to be when people do just that and no matter who said it, the person who spoke those words wall ways ended up paying. Today was no different.

She slowly got up, eyes hidden behind her bangs, Zangetsu in her hand at the ready. The said blade hummed in anticipation for the blood from the fox-like man. Ichigo's soft, pink lips opened slightly. She lifted her head up. Her normal calm brown eyes spoke murder. She had now found a reason to kill Gin Ichimaru. "Die."

The silver haired man pouted at the orange haired teenager let out a growl. "Aw, so that means I can't see if ya taste like strawberries?" He gained his smile back when a wave of reiatsu hit him.

As soon as those words left his lips she released her new found strength in hopes to crush the basted. If before wasn't a reason to kill Ichimaru. Now she really had a reason. She raised Zangetsu in front of her and the white cloth wound it's self around her arm and said a word that hopefully Ichimaru will hate forever. "Bankai!"

With that said the street filled up with blue.

Shinji felt the reiatsu of the youngest member of his mix and match family and then saw the giant blue reiryoku version of her hollow mask and gave his signature smile. Someone else was finally getting the end of Ichigo's strongest attack and he was glad it wasn't him ... again.

"Wha-what is that?" Shinji looked to where the voice came from to see Toshrio Hitsugaya sitting up against some left over wall and holding his arm so it wouldn't bleed out.

"That, Chibi Captain, is Ichigo's strongest attack."

"If that's her strongest attack then why didn't she use it on Aizen then?!" Soi-Fon said in rage.

"She's only used the attack I think four times in Shikai and up against two people, so she doesn't know how to use it properly yet." Shinji shrugged.

"Up against who?" Toshiro asked. Shinji throw an annoyed look at the short captain but answered.

"Well one would be her Zanpakuto and the other... the other ..." Shinji trailed off.

"The other would be you Shinji." Lisa said as she landed next to him her back bandaged up. "but I can't remember what you did to make her do so."

Shinji let out a sigh and said "Strawberries..."


	2. One-Shot 2: Fear Is Death

One-Shot No. 2: Fear is death

From snapshot No. 21 Fear

* * *

It couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. It wasn't meant to be like this, it wasn't. No one was meant to die; only injured at best but dead? No that just was supposed to happen.

People around her where dying and she couldn't do a thing about it. First was Rukia back in Hueco Munod when she went up against whoever she killed with her last breath, then was Chad, he died also in Hueco Mundo when he went up against the 5th Espada. Renji and Uryuu followed after the giant when they fought some mad scientist who is still running around now along with the 5th.

Ichigo was hoping that once, just once some of the Captains would come and help, but that hope soon crushed it's self when she ran into Girmmjow. Sure she may have won but that didn't bring her friends back. She then ran into Orihime not long after that, but that was when the 5th Espada decided to come out and demanded a fight from a half dead Ichigo.

Nel helped out with that fight, but boy did he hate her or Nelliel Tu for some reason and it was a tough fight for the former third Espada. She lived but was badly wounded and it didn't help that another Espada kidnapped Orihime. With the wounds that both females had gained there was no way they would have been able to fight, but Ichigo being as stubborn as she is went anyway.

In one of the towers the fight took place, Ichigo verses Ulquiorra the fight then moved onto the roof of Las Noches the end results? Ulquiorra turned to dust by the hands of Ichigo in a hollow form never seen before. But the win didn't come without a price. Orihime saw her and was now terrified of her which didn't help any of them.

Even with her killing Ulquiorra the mad scientist had a crazy idea that he could win against Ichigo. And he would have too, if he didn't kill Orihime. The end results of that? There was nothing left of the pink haired man after. Ichigo then left Hueco Mundo to go and personally kill Aizen she left Nelliel to find her 'Brothers' after the female opened up a garganta for Ichigo.

When she broke through it must have been luck that she was behind Aizen. With tears streaming down her face, she let off a black and blue Getsuga at the man's neck, but that traitor had his back covered by some kind of kidou but he didn't escape without some burns. And when the dust cleared every Shinigami and Visored alike was taken aback when they saw the crying teen. She had never cried once in any of their presents so what was different now?

Her grip on Tensa Zangetsu tightened, she then disappeared. Only to reappear behind Aizen again and slash at it with a one handed grip across ways. The fight started. After what seemed like years she found herself in the real town of Karakura lying on what was once a road, a hole in the left side of her stomach and tears of pain and sorrow fell down her face. But the main thing she felt, it was something Zangetsu said was useless. Fear.

A flash of black, white and green filed her vision and the faces of her father and Urahara. They didn't say anything all that happened was Isshin holding out his hand. Ichigo took the hand and with a grunt of pain she was lifted off of the floor and into a hug by her father. She looked over his shoulder and started to cry harder.

Her youngest sister, Yuzu, was gazing up with glassed over eyes. She was dead and her father was next with some kind of poison Aizen somehow got in his system that was meant for her. Karin was nowhere to be found.

"I'm so, so sor-sorry Goat Face. If I didn't rush in, none of this would have happened." The orange-haired girl sobbed out.

"Shh It'll be fine, just go and kill the basted for me" He hushed the crying girl as he held her. Ichigo pushed back and gave her father a determined look and she ran off to find the basted who did this to her love ones.

She found him, up in the sky above the town, but he wasn't alone. No, he was holding someone, someone who she knew very well. Karin. And once the basted spotted the fifteen year-old he smirked and let the girl slip from his grip.

Ichigo froze. All she saw was her mother's body fall in place of Karin's to the rubble filled ground. Something snapped inside of her head, she ran forward despite the pain in her left side. She let out a scream "Karin!"

That name echoed throughout the three worlds. No, not again she only just got over her mother's death and even then she still blamed herself. She now had friends to grieve for. And she wasn't about to add Karin, Yuzu and the old man to that list as well. There was no way she could lose them all at once it would kill her, tear her apart. She made a lunge for the falling girl.

Everyone knew who the voice came from and only some knew the name that was called out. Toshiro's head snapped to the sky. He knew that name, it belonged to Ichigo's younger sister, and a friend of his from the human world who made him feel as if he was just like the other people of the town and not an outsider like the souls of Rukongai did back when he lived with Granny and Momo.

Fear struck his heart for the second time this war. And this time, he hopes that Ichigo will be able to do something and hopefully make the basted pay for doing what he did to Momo and for whatever he did to Karin. No matter what she'll do to him he didn't care the only thing he regretted was not being by her side and help her.

* * *

One-shot end

Thank you for the Reviews, favs and follows.

Please leave a review if you can and if possible recommend a snap shot to do, just pick a number between 1 and 50 please. Thanks.


	3. One-Shot 3: Deserted Island? No Thanks!

One-Shot No.3: Deserted Island? No Thanks!

From Snapshot No.18 Deserted Island

This was requested from my best friend.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't help but think on how she got into this mess. One minute she was walking to Squad 13 to visit Rukia. The next she ran into Nanao and Lisa who were both looking for the new Head Captain, so they started talking for a few minutes.

Then the next thing they knew was that the Head Captain the two were looking for appeared out of nowhere and asked the most ridiculous question any of the three heard in their life –afterlife?

When the said Captain appeared he was hiding something behind his back and the conversation the three females were having stopped. The females all sent a questioning look of their own at the new, one eye Head Captain. He then proceeded to pull out two tickets and he held out one to Ichigo with a smile. Warily the teen took the ticket and read it, Lisa and Nanao both looking over the girls shoulder.

The ticket was a human ticket to a deserted Island for a week. Ichigo adopted a blank look and stared at the man opposite them and handed the ticket over her shoulder which Nanao gladly took and walked away to rip the thing up or file the thing under 'Things Captain has given to Ichigo' or whatever she did when Ichigo gave her things that Shunsui has given her.

"If what you're asking me is to go to a deserted island with you?" his smile never wavered. "I repeat be _stranded _on a deserted island with you! I'd rather be trapped on there with a hyper Yachiru! So no!"

"Ah! Ichigo-Chan! You're so cruel!"

"Don't call me Ichigo-Chan, you pervert!" she paused for a second when she realised what he was asking, her reiatsu flooded the path way. She pulled the man to her eye level so he could see the fury in her eyes.

"Basted, you know as well as I do that I can't leave here! No matter how much I wish to leave I just can't and you know that! You're the one who told me that I can't even _visit_ my family!" she let him go and started walking towards Squad 13 hoping Renji was there to beat the living day lights out of him.

Her reiatsu died down as she yelled over her shoulder, "Next time go pester Nanao!"

"Ichigo, how could you? Don't send him over to me!" Nanao cried back horrified that Ichigo put the annoying Captain back in her care.

"Aw... Nanao-Chan... so cold!"

* * *

One-Shot end

ok the next One should be #4 Superhero and then the one after that #17 Dance.

Thanks for the reviews.

Please leave a review and a number from 1 to 50 please. Thanks.


	4. One-Shot 4: A Female Superhero?

One-Shot No.4: A Female Superhero?

From snapshot No.4 Superhero

Requested by NamikazeMia

* * *

So first things first. Ichigo was sitting in Toshiro's office arguing about, well ... her little sister Karin. It wasn't much about arguing more like her teasing him about liking Karin and him denying it like there was no tomorrow, nothing major. That was until Rangiku entered the room and everything went south from there.

"Ah! Ichigo! So this is where you're hiding! Come on, Renji and the others are waiting for us at the bar!" Rangiku grabbed Ichigo by the arm and pulled her off of the couch she was lounging on.

"Damn it! I knew I should've gone to Squad 13!" was all Toshiro heard from Ichigo as she was dragged out of the room, he sighed.

That was one problem down; he looked at the stack of paper next to him and let out another sigh. He was fine with Rangiku taking Ichigo out to drink, -it was Friday after all- as long as the busty women did her-. The captain then made the mistake of looking up and over the couch in front of his desk.

There, on the coffee table was piles, no, mountains of his _Lieutenants' _paperwork. "Matsumoto!"

Rangiku ran down the halls of the squad barracks and ran faster when she heard her captains' voice call out after her and Ichigo. In next to no time the two female Shinigami were at the bar where all of Rangikus' drinking buddies were meeting for the night.

The –questionable- Lieutenant led Ichigo into the bar and towards the group of her drinking buddies. And not so surprisingly they were practically drunk already.

Ikkaku lying on the table with a bottle of sake in hand, Yachiru shaking a bottle of sake, Izuru and Hisagi leaning on each other on the floor a blush covering their faces, Renji still conscious but very, very drunk.

Tetsuzaemon it was impossible to tell with his shades over his eyes but he held a bottle of sake like it was the world. The only two people who weren't drunk in anyway were Nanao and Momo, the forma reading a book and the later looking as if to fall asleep any given second.

Ichigo made her way towards Nanao and sat down, the Lieutenant only looked up. "She found me and dragged me here, why are you here? you don't seem like the type to came here on your own free will."

"Like you, Matsumoto also dragged me here. That and I'm able to get away from my Captain."

Ichigo gave the girl a blank look. "Is it really a smart idea to leave him of all people in charge of the place?"

Nanao gave a smile, "There's nothing to worry about, Ichigo. The Captain is visiting Captain Ukitake so he shouldn't get into any trouble."

"Well don't come crying to me if this place gets burnt down, or thrown into another war because you left you captain in charge with no supervision what so ever. You should know that even with Ukitake around the guy does whatever he wishes. In fact the only two people who have gotten him to stop or do something would be you and Lisa."

Nanao chose to stay quiet and continue reading and acting as if she didn't see the image of Soul Society in chaos and her Captain being the cause of it all. Sure he could be an idiot at times but he wouldn't do that to the place, Right? No matter how much he tried it wasn't possible.

Then again it was Ichigo who mention it, and when she mentions something that should be impossible it became possible, and there were tons of examples for that as well. So...

A voice called out Ichigo's name, and the called out girl turned to look at her best friend, Rukia Kuchiki. "Hey Midget. What brings you here?"

Rukia looked as if she wanted to attack the orange haired teen but held it in and walked over to her. "Captain came here with Head Captain Kyoraku and I followed to make sure Captain would be fine and then I saw you and, well, here I am."

In the corner of her eye Ichigo saw Nanao freeze in turning her page. Ichigo sent her a knowing smirk. She then looked off past Nanao and her smirk froze and then fell off her face completely to be replaced with a look of horror. Rukia and Nanao seeing the girl freeze looked as well and both gained a look of horror as well.

Running around the bar was an almost completely naked Izuru and Hisagi with a drunken Rangiku running after them wanting to do God knows what to them. Ichigo turned to see Ikkaku being beat the life out of him from a sake bottle by his pink haired Lieutenant. At lest it was something better to watch then Rangiku chase the two males.

Rukia followed her example and turned away from the madness. Nanao went back to reading, at least her thoughts where now off of her Captain destroying everything. A very drunk Renji decided then was the best time to make a conversation. In doing so he lifted up his sake bottle and the contents slopped on to Ichigo.

She scowled darkly, hating the fact that she was here but more importantly hating the fact that she was now soaking wet from the sake.

The words that came out of Renji's mouth didn't help ether. "Hey Ichigo, you know with how many girls you've saved lately, you could be considered a superhero?"

Both Ichigo and Rukia gaped at the drunken form of Renji. Really, where did this guy get his ideas for conversations from anyway?

"Renji, why would I want to be a tight-wearing idiot with a weird trigger phase?" she paused and looked at Rukia for a second and then looked back a Renji. "Besides that, are you trying to insulate something, Renji?"

Rukia had to give Renji some credit, even when drunk the guy was smart enough to back away from Ichigo after she said that and put the sake bottle down on the table where Yachiru picked it up and drank what was left.

Rukia knew one thing, and that was to never say that Ichigo was like a superhero and God help the next person who does.

* * *

One-shot end

Next One-shot from Snapshot #17 Dancing

Please leave a review and write a number down please. Thanks


	5. One-Shot 5: Dancing in Battle

One-Shot No.5 Dancing in Battle

From snapshot No.17 Dancing

Requested by Vongolafan16

Rukia often found herself comparing herself to Ichigo. Most of the time it was height, often her bust size, -though Ichigo didn't have big ass ones like Rangiku or Orihime, thankfully but they were bigger then hers that's for sure.

She even found out that people respected her for different reasons. Rukia asked different people who knew Ichigo and every answer she got was different from the last one. Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Toshiro, her _brother_ just to name a few who respected her orange haired friend and all for different reasons.

Then there was popularity. Ichigo won that hands down. The human had the ability to make friends out of enemies, without realizing it for God sake! But the one she always compared herself with is Ichigo's ability in battle.

When Rukia thought about it, she found it that Ichigo always grew stronger, no matter what was thrown at her, she always got stronger to overcome it no matter how many times she was thrown to the ground she always got back up and in the end she would be stronger to defeat whatever it was that was in her way.

She confronted Ichigo about that and the answer she got found its way into her internal memory.

"Well if I just sat there and watched every time someone comes and defeats me then who would protect your ass, Midget? And not only that, if I sat and did nothing when something got in my way, well then, let's just say I wouldn't be here today."

Rukia remembered her eyes flashing with pain on that day she asked and never brought it up.

Another thing she compared was their Zanpakuto. Rukia's was and Ice-snow-type, Ichigo's ... well, everyone was still trying to work out what type it was even Ichigo had no idea on what to classify it but then again Ichigo didn't really like comparing Zangetsu to others she even said so.

"Why would I want to compare Zangetsu to other zanpakuto? It just shows that he isn't unique if he is constantly compared to someone else's zanpakuto and I'm sure that I would be pissed off if someone did that to me. So even if I knew what type he was, I wouldn't tell anyone else.

And Rukia have you asked Sode no Shirayuki what it's like to be compared to Toshiro's zanpakuto? Yes she maybe the most beautiful zanpakuto with no questions asked but she isn't the most powerful Ice-type now is she?"

From then on, Rukia never question Ichigo about her zanpakuto again and left to get to know Sode no Shirayuki better.

So when you combine Ichigo both in battle and zanpakuto, nothing could compare to them. Not her, not Renji, not Captain Ukitake or Kyoraku, not even Head Captain Yamamoto could –okay maybe she was overreacting with that but still.

So as Rukia watched the said orange-haired girl, as she twirled in thin air, the cares that seemed to strain her eye sight constantly, forgotten and tossed aside. As pure, white snow slowly drifted to the ground, she danced.

The black and white blade cutting air itself. Rukia gave a soft gasp as she watched the other leapt overhead her blade whistling as it's wilder swung it.

The blood of the monster never seemed to touch the wilder or blade just glide over the two and fall to the red and white ground, before dissolving into nothing.

The dance coming to an end.

Ichigo turned around, a bloodless Zangetsu over her shoulder. She paused when she spotted the others look, "What?"

Rukia just shook her head in shook. She may have the most beautiful zanpakuto of Soul Society, but, easily, Ichigo was the most beautiful fighter of them all.

It was simple, no one could ever compare to Ichigo and Rukia felt stupid for doing just that. Ichigo was one of a kind, a dancer even. A dancer who can dance any dance. Yeah... that was Ichigo.

Rukia finally found something to compare Ichigo to that wasn't her. And she would never compare anyone to herself or Ichigo.

One Shot end

Sorry about the bad one-shot I couldn't find anything to write for it, I might redo it later on.

Thanks for reviews and please leave on and a number with in the review thanks.

Next one shot from snapshot No.24 Love and the next one after that will be No.39 Power ... I think...


	6. One-Shot 6: Love, Chocolate and the Dead

One-Shot No.6: Love, Chocolate and the Dead Don't Mix

From Snapshot No.24 Love

Requested by guest

Just so you know before we start, I don't celebrate Valentines Day so I have no idea if it's okay or not. I'll be basing this one-shot on shows I've seen, so good luck with trying to see my twisted sense of logic and congrats on those who might get it.

* * *

February 14th was today, a day where everyone enjoys chocolate from supposed secret admirers, who are people everyone can see but the person they are crushing on. It was always like that.

Well for everyone but the Kurosaki's that is.

The said Kurosaki's were staring at a box about the size of a brick from the safety behind an upturned table. There was nothing wrong with the paper it was wrapped up in; white with red hearts, the ribbon that was on top was pink. Also normal.

Well it would have been if it wasn't for the letter that came with it.

The letter contained a card, of which Yuzu opened it. The card also seemed normal, snow white lacy texture with a red heart on it with silver sequins marking a smaller heart within that heart. That was until the younger of the Kurosaki twins opened it.

Inside was a picture, picture of a man with a bucket hat and a fan. That was when Yuzu dropped the card and shuffled away from both card and box. This made Karin look up from where she was eating her breakfast.

"What wrong Yuzu?" The girl that was asked just pointed the wooden spoon she held in her hand at the fallen card.

"Th-the card..."

Karin looked over to the card that was on the floor and rolled her eyes, but got up anyway to take a look at the card. She like her twin spotted the drawing first and also like her twin dropped it and shuffled back.

"Ichigo! Goat-Face! Get in here!"

There was movement from the floor above and Ichigo appeared at the bottom of the stares, in her pyjamas, her orange hair in a mess.

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning, Karin?" Ichigo gave a yawn as she asked her younger sister. Before Karin could answer more movement from the top of the stares was heard. Ichigo just moved to the side rolling her eyes as she did so.

Their somehow father mad a jump for the eldest daughter but was unable to catch himself from Ichigo moving and face planted in to the floorboards.

"Ah, I have nothing left to teach you, Ichigo."

"That's what you said the last time you attacked me and the time before that!" Ichigo started to kick the man in the back.

She soon stopped though. Reason why? Well normally Ichigo would hear the twins yelling at them. Yuzu saying to stop fighting and Karin saying to leave them alone. But there wasn't any of that. Ichigo looked over to where the two girls where standing. Even Isshin knew something was wrong when he also didn't hear his 'little angles' voices.

"What is it?" Ichigo walked over to the two sisters. She then noticed the card that was lying on the ground, she raised an eyebrow and walked over to the fallen card and read it. Once again, she spotted the drawing first. She instantly flipped the dining table upright and dived behind it.

Karin and Yuzu not far behind their older sister, while Isshin just stood in the door way like the idiot he is.

"Dad, get here now!" Yuzu, the only one to ever call their father by the proper title said in a hash whisper.

"It's from that shady-shop-keeper-of-a-friend of yours, and we don't plan on being the victim of whatever he's put in there." Karin supplied when Isshin made no movement.

Isshin then also made a dive for the table. "What do you think it is this time?"

Ichigo raised her eyes over the edge of the table, Karin, Yuzu and Isshin followed.

"And what makes you think I would know?" Ichigo snapped back at their father.

All talk stopped when they heard a strange noise, coming from the box.

"Daddy, what is that?"

"I-I don't know..."

The strange noise started to get louder and the box started shaking.

Ichigo's eye widened and shouted, "Get down!" and so they did.

Just seconds after Ichigo yelled the box exploded.

There was silence.

Ichigo ever so slowly put her head up to see what happened. "Please tell me that that's chocolate..."

One by one the other Kurosaki's lifted their heads up to see what Ichigo was talking about. Now they knew why Ichigo said what she said, and they too, hoped it was chocolate

The room they are in was covered in a brown substance. On one wall was the same drawing of the man in the card, another wall had writing on it saying 'Happy Valentine's Day'.

"Urahara!" As that name was called the owner of such a name sneezed.

After sometime the –hopefully- chocolate was cleaned up and Ichigo was well on her way to School. Once at school the girl walked to her locker and opened it. She scowled darkly as pink hearts, chocolates and ribbons fell from it.

She shook her head, "I hate Valentine's day," She recalled what happen just this morning and her grip tightened on the door of her locker. "Aside from the chocolate, it's not worth much."

Orihime made herself know then, as she giggled at her friend. "Oh, come on Ichigo. It's not that bad. Or is it that the rumours of _you_ being in _love_ are true?"

Ichigo yelped in both surprise from her friend sneaking up from nowhere –really the girl could be an assassin or a ninja if she wanted to... but then again best not to say that out loud or the girl would go off and babble about being one in the future or something- and from the question the slightly taller girl asked.

"Orihime! Of course not!" her love life was her business and hers alone ... if she had one that is. Ichigo turned to look back at the pile of papers and chocolates at her feet. "Gez, what am I gonna do with all of this?" she asked herself more than Orihime.

"You can always leave it in your locker for the day and brow mine to put your things in for the day."

The brighter orange haired girl just looked at Orihime that soon turned into a soft smile. "Thanks Orihime. I owe you one." Orihime just gave her a smile as well and helped Ichigo clean up the mess.

"There all done. Now let's get to class, Ichigo."

"Right, led the way." They walked on in silence for a moment until Ichigo spoke again.

"Hey Orihime, I swear I have been getting more and more of them Valentine things each year-" Ichigo was cut off when she heard one of her other friends run down the hall, people parting to let the guy through and to not be run over.

Ichigo moved Orihime to the side.

"Ichi~g-ack!" The guy who was yelling ran straight into Ichigo's arm and fell to the floor.

"Morning Keigo" Ichigo and Orihime kept on walking to class, leaving Keigo on the floor.

"Morning Mr Asano, It seems like you have found a nice spot on the floor, again." Another friend of Ichigo's walked pass the fallen teenager, his eyes never leaving his phone.

"Oi! Mizuiro! What's with the formalities?" Keigo called from the floor.

"I don't know what you mean Mr Asano." Mizuiro said back, following the two girls to class, again eyes never leaving his phone. He heard Keigo let out an annoyed cry and gave a smile.

"Ichigo, I wouldn't think about it. You get chocolate after all!" Orihime said before Ichigo could say what she knew she was gonna say.

Ichigo just huffed and opened the door to their classroom and walked in. She soon stopped when she looked over to her seat. Her table was over flowing with cards, hearts, chocolates and ribbons.

"Ah, more chocolates?" Orihime gave a forced laugh as she compared her pile to Ichigo's. She had more than Ichigo, but this was the most Ichigo has ever gotten.

"I hate Valentine's day." She turned and pointed at Orihime with a blank look. "And no. No amount of chocolate will change my mind." Orihime just nodded –after all it was best to just go with what Ichigo does because when she wants something to go her way she will make sure it happens.

"Oi, Ichigo we-The 'ell is that?" Shinji walked into the classroom with a uniform on.

"Oh, Shinji, morning." Orihime greeted the blond male.

Forgetting about all the chocolates on Ichigo's table for a moment, Shinji gave Orihime his signature smile. "Ah, Orihime, good morning to you too. So what's with all that," he directed her attention to Ichigo –who hadn't moved- and the table full of chocolates. "About?"

"Oh, this is the first time Ichigo has gotten this-"

"You might not want to say anything about chocolates Orihime." A new voice filled the room and both Orihime and Shinji looked towards the door, the forma wearing a smile and the latter had a curious look about his face.

"Uryuu!" Orihime exclaimed as the said person walked in followed by a much taller person. "And Chad too!" The said giant just nodded his head at the bubbly female.

"Now aren't you a big guy..." Shinji muttered to himself as he looked over the two new people in the room.

"Ichigo, who are those from?" The big guy asked his close friend. That snapped Ichigo out off whatever she had gotten herself in.

"That's a good question Chad." She walked over to her table and picked up a card and opened it. She gave the card a strange look and picked up another card and skimmed through the contents of it and she repeated this for a few cards until she read one that caught her eye.

Well it was also the drawings that caught her eye. She knew the drawings and the way it was written all too well, and only one person could draw them.

Rukia.

She picked up another card.

Renji.

And another,

Rangiku.

Another.

Nanao.

The next one.

Shunsui and Jushiro... along with a basket full of sweets from the latter.

Toshiro came next.

Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika and the rest of Squad 11... The card was covered in pink scribbles and what was probably drool from Yachiru.

Kukaku and Ganju, with a bottle of sake.

Ichigo new one thing, if the whole pile if from her friends from Soul Society, then she was never, ever going to tell Rukia about days like today, ever again.

Ichigo let out a laugh. The reason why she was never going to tell Rukia about these events was because the letters had nothing to do with Valentine's Day. Not one bit.

They were more like messages.

Rukia's about her brother, rabbits and her Squad she was in saying she moved up a seat.

Renji, about him wining some random fight and him saying he was one step closer to catching up to her and his long goal of defeating Byakuya.

Rangiku saying that they should go shopping soon and go have a drink when one or the other was in town.

Nanao always looking out for her, said to ignore the letter from her Captain and to say hello to Lisa for her.

Shunsui's was about having a drink one time and getting together. And she did what Nanao said. She Ignored it.

Jushiro, saying thanks about looking after Rukia and to enjoy the sweets he sent.

Toshiro, now that was a cute one. It was about Karin –Well that's who Ichigo thought it was about- enough said.

Kenpachi... like always about fighting him again one time. Rejected.

Yachiru, that was about things she had done over the time Ichigo was last there. And to bring more of the food from the World of the Living next time she came around.

Ikkaku and Yumichika. That one was interesting. It was about battles, –Ikkaku- beauty, -Yumichika- fighting –both- and for her to come around one when she found herself in Soul Society.

Then there was her two cousins*. Kukaku saying to bring the other family members over one time instead of hogging them.

Ganju... well he just signed his name so there wasn't much to go on.

"Ichigo?" Orihime walked over to the orange haired girl.

"Well, we just found out that love, chocolate and the dead don't mix. Not one bit."

Orihime, Chad and Uryuu just gave Ichigo a confused look. While Shinji just gave his smile, knowing full well what she was talking about.

* * *

One-Shot end

*I have no clue on how they are related, just that they are.

Big thanks for the reviews that you gave me.

Next one-shot from No.39 Power

Oh I also had a few Ideas bouncing around my head for one-shots. Idea 1 and 2 from the beach episode but they will be different from each other just that both are at the beach, one will be from the beach episode though. Idea 3 just an idea about the way the Kurosaki children are alike and the way they treat Isshin(Again if you get what I mean congratulations)

Please leave a review and send in a number from 1 to 50 please, thanks!

Ninjapanda16 out!


End file.
